Aurore A New Story Revealed
by Fulmen
Summary: You know her as the daughter of chaos, but what has happened to her now that she is eighteen and three years have passed? What is with her interest in joining shield and Loki revealing so much about her mother? What awaits her in what possibly could be a change of face for her as Tony takes her under his guidance?


Aurore The Next Chapter 1

My name is Aurore...you might have heard of me before...my father found me when I was fifteen in a simple city in Kansas, my whereabouts were unknown until he found me that lowly day...great power was bestowed upon me, great chaos reigned in my blood. I've been cut, betrayed, scorned, ashamed, mislead, laughed at, but question is...whose laughing now? I have led a Frost Giant army to the very core of Asgard, I have ran from the All-Father and cursed his name. My friend Jill found to be a demigod I have fought to be the daughter of Thor whom tried to kill me several times before. I have been to Stuttgart, Germany where the people succumbed to subjugation. I have been through a war with the Chitauri and the Avengers, bleeding for my father, becoming aggravated when the battle we were losing, but one thing I never did was give up on what the main goal was, gaining the power from the Tesseract. Although still losing, chaos always and still reigns in my veins. I dissected the losses and when my father became imprisoned I was able to leap into action and save him at a moments notice, taking down the Helicarrier with a few single blows of my gold staff, the green tip burning brightly, my golden armor shining, my black cape flowing behind me so gallantly, my powers grew daily, my father could still see the lust for power in my eyes, he saw I was ready for so much more than I had already been doing, I remember his words quite clearly, "Let it run through your veins, let it take you over, do not be afraid of what is out there, there is nothing stopping you from what you want to do my dear child, I have taught you so much within the past three years, now go and fulfill your promise to me that very day you met me, never let me down, fight for a purpose!" To my great father...Loki Laufeyson, the one who inspired me to always take life as it comes and to never give up who I am, to accept what I am...

I stood at the double doors where my father once stood in Stuttgart, Germany, in my human form I wielded but bare white pale fists that haven't seen the sun for a fortnight, my long black trench coat flowing behind me, my dark brown hair flowing to my shoulders from my black stripped fedora perched sideways, tilted left on my head, I knew who was behind those double doors, that of SHIELD, the usual, this time however they did not have my father in captivity, this was more serious, something that I have never dealt with before, they were asking me to become a member of the Avengers Initiative . Pushing the doors back everything felt like it was in slow motion, beads of sweat dripped down my face as I sat on the steps looking around, the marble feeling slippery under my hands, putting them on my lap as Nick Fury walked in front of me, I still wondered which eye to look at, but he was as serious as ever, "So Aurore, when did you get your name changed from what was it, Rachel?" Gritting my teeth I kept my hands folded in my lap, just looking down then back up at him, "It was never that name to begin with, got it? This isn't why we are here anyway, if this is all you're going to talk about then maybe I should just leave and get back to my father?" Fury just looked right though me, "You know why we can't do that my dear." My eyes just squinted at him directly, lightly laughing, "I know as well, and I know that you know, and I know all of your tricks, now will you just be serious with me?"

Fury just tilted his head, "Oh, but that is no fun now is it? I have taught you better than that now haven't I?" Keeping my seat I just moved up a step, fixing my hands on my lap again, I couldn't find myself to stop snickering, "Yes, to you I'm sure it is fun...but please, this is serious to me, cant you just leave me alone for a few hours?" A light eluded my sight I had to cover my eyes, a black suit, and a cane with a blue glowing orb on the end of it coming into focus, "Now you know why I definitely cant do that, but what gave me away, did I have the eye patch on the wrong eye?" Standing up, brushing myself off, "No, no, I don't think Nick Fury of all people calls me 'my dear' Quote unquote." He just smiled under his mischievous complexion, "I might have missed that part, but you are really considering becoming an Avenger? You're only eighteen..." Putting hands on my hips, right eyebrow raised, "Oh come on, I've taken down cities, beaten all the the Avengers to a pulp and you say that? Thanks for the encouragement father, all of these years and you're still by my side." Of course I knew he was being sarcastic, he always was with me.

"Now daughter, no need to be sarcastic with me." Placing hands on my shoulders, "I know you better than that, all is well, after all, who saved you from a life of depression, work, and solitude?" My hands dropped to my sides in defeat, "You did father, sorry father, but..." Looks up at him with big brown eyes, "I really want to do this, for you..." He just ran his fingers through his hair, "I know you do, but you've already made me proud, what are you planning to do, what could you possibly do more to the Avengers then what you already have?" Deviously smiling I remarked, "I could ruin the name of Nick Fury forever...and I know just how to do it too." Turning around my hands engulfed with golden energy, Loki taking a step back shaking his head, "No, no, no, you've got it all backwards now I'm afraid, I can't guarantee I can get out once you put me back in that same spot again!" Making a warning shot close to his feet, making him jump slightly, "If I told you my plan in the long run, it wont be a plan at all father, now are you going to make this look real or not?" Sighing he just dropped his staff, "Or I could just make it look like you beat me to a pulp?" My hands went back to normal, "Very well, have it that way then." Starting to walk towards him he kicked up his staff and nailed me upside the head with it, laughing manically, "You always forget rule one, don't forget that I lie..."

Rubbing the right side of my head which was ringing my hands emerged with gold energy again, "How could I forget that first rule?" Firing more shots at him he dodged each one with a slight of hand, yawning in return, "You may have gotten more powerful, but I know your every trick, turn, and move that you will make!" Blasting out the ceiling I teleported to the roof, "True, or do you?" I figured I had to be somewhere Nick Fury could spot me easily, the blow however, on the right side of my head still rang with pain, he was taking this seriously apparently. Teleporting in front of me he swung his cane hitting my side as I fumbled over, "You are so oblivious to my attacks still, such a shame my dear." Getting up I nearly fell on my face, "No, no, I don't think it's that, I just don't have my full armor on is all." Twirling his cane casually around he retorted, "Tis also a pity you need armor to be strong, for me it just weighs me down, it's more of a prop, for show." I had to admit, even though I had gotten stronger, he did know my every move, he did teach them to me, so I guess it is fair, but I knew I would show him, something new in the end, that I could make a god bleed. "And I'll show you I don't need fancy weapons to cripple you!" Spitting to the side I threw my fedora at his face, laughing he swiped it away as I punched him square in the nose, "See?"

Holding his nose he nodded, "I see..." He sounded congested as a drop of blood dripped from the right nostril of his nose, "But it will take more than that to make this look convincing." I could now hear him through my head, he was speaking telepathically to me, he probably couldn't move his lips because I got him on his upper lip as well as his nose. Shifting my weight to the left side which was abnormal for me I tried to land a punch to his side, but when it landed on his side, he disappeared instantly, leaving me baffled, adrenaline running, heart pounding, wondering where he was at, his voice still in my head, "Now, you got lucky with that shot, lets see if you can land another?" He was behind me, then in front of me, then on both sides of me, I found myself swiping at all different angles, why was he so difficult to face, but the Avengers were nothing? I found a blur in front of my eyes, my hands shot up, clapping the staff in my hands, gripping it tightly, not going to let go. "Gotcha!" He just smiled brightly, "Whatever helps you sleep at night..." Literally letting go of his cane I made it disappear, "Now what are you going to do?" Hands glowing with red energy, "You forget, I am a master of magic..." The Rune **Kenaz **appeared in front of him in fire, bellowing towards me, leaving myself gritting my teeth, "Not fair! I've barely been taught Runes!"

I only knew one Rune well, that was my own birth Rune, it takes years to master them well. Ducking out of the way quickly, I could still feel the warmth of the fire on my back, making me flinch a little I rolled back up, hands glowing with a blue Topaz, the Rune **Isa **appearing in blue, sending ice at Loki, freezing him in place, "Yes!" I had felt like I had accomplished something for a change in twenty minutes, my skin started to turn a slight blue,you might have also heard the story I was originated from Ymir, the Frost Giant who founded Jotunheim? I saw the ice start to turn a light shade of yellow, then orange, then a brilliant red, I noticed the ice was starting to melt, "Damn..." Running towards the melting block of ice, fist ablaze with energy, centimeters away from his face, his hand clutched to mine tightly, I couldn't set myself free, I found myself falling to my knees instantly. Looking at his knees I smiled deviously, using my left hand to knock him down on the ground, hitting him directly in the face, strange feeling, I did want to hurt him so I could prove myself to him. I couldn't believe I actually hit him! Holding his face again, "What is with you and the nose?" My lip curled to a smile, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit your delicate face father." Giving a sarcastic bow he swiftly moved forward and grabbed me by the hair, letting me hang, my hands automatically moving up to his, gripping them in pain, trying to release myself, "Ow, ow, ow!" Even here I think we were thinking the same thing, where were the Avengers, where was Fury? Normally they would be here on a dime, but for some reason they weren't.

I couldn't take it anymore, I finally let my arms drop to my side, "Fine, they aren't coming, you win, you happy now?" However, he wasn't letting go, so I brought myself in as far as I possibly could and punched him in the stomach, causing him to flail forward, dropping me on the ground, "I said are you happy now?" I couldn't help but be a little frustrated, they didn't show up, how, why? Holding his stomach he came back over to me, placing a hand on my right shoulder, catching a breath I knocked out of him, "Okay, that was good, didn't see that coming at all." Rolling my eyes under a heavy breath, still rubbing my scalp, "Right..." Looking at me in the eyes he frowned, "I'm sorry my dear, maybe they were...busy enough today?" Throwing my arms in the air I pushed him back, "Busy? Oh now I'm just a minor threat, a little blip on the radar of the Avengers? I thought I was chaos...that's what you always told me..." He looked like he had let slip too much, "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way at all." Kissing my forehead, he looked into my eyes, or at least he tried as I avoided his very look, arms crossed, "I don't want to leave Midgard until I know the reason why they didn't come, this is one of very, very, very few times they haven't showed up, and I have a feeling that you had something to do with this!" He sounded so surprised, "Me, by Valhalla no, this is what you want, and if that be I wont stand in your way." My jaw dropped, "That's real rich coming from you, you never let me breathe! Of all the lies you have told in your lifetime that is by far the biggest!"

Not being able to stop myself from there, "And I bet you even lied to me about having a mother!" Slapping me on the left side of my face he scorned, "I did not lie about that! She died I've told you a thousand times over, I couldn't do anything!" Now I just felt an emotional strain, sitting hard on the rooftop I brought my knees up to my stomach placing my head on them in a muffled manner, "I know you did, I'm sorry father...I didn't mean to be as quick tempered as Thor." Indeed I did remember a story he told me about my mother, it was not one that he liked to talk of a lot, but it was a true story nonetheless. He sat next to me, rubbing my back, "Would you like me to explain the story again?" Sadly nodding I leaned against him, ready for a tragic story, "I had met her in Jotunheim, her past was wiped from her, leaving her with Midgardian parents for so many years. She had brown hair that shimmered against the snow and her eyes, oh her brilliant green and black eyes. She wasn't very tall, but she did posses the greatest wielding of the Rune arts I had ever seen, she too was a Frost Giant. When we had you we went back to where we had met at least some six years ago to find out Asgardians had taken it over, she gave me you for I told her to hide so she might be spared, Odin wasn't fond of Frost Giant children in the palaces of Asgard, let alone another one to breed in Jotunheim, so his first act was to clear all the female Frost Giants. I had realized she had been gone too long, going out looking for her I found no trace but rubble. Stepping out on the field I had kicked something, it was her lifeless body...There, there I vowed to keep you safe...but when Odin found you and sent you to live with Midgardian parents, such as she did, so tender an age, it wasn't fair...for such a young girl to not know her father or...her mother..." A single tear dropped from his cheek, looking up at him I swallowed hard, speaking softly, "The only time I know you aren't lying is when you do that..."

Wiping his face he shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about..." Half smiling I did actually notice something about him for a change, "See? Even I can look through you to that, but...what was my mother's name?" I had realized that he had never told me her actual name before, he just looked into my eyes, I could see another tear forming, as he caressed my cheek saying gently, "We hadn't you long enough to give you a proper name, we wanted it to mean something, her name my dear daughter was Aurore, as she brought light into my world I gave you that name as you could light the way into mine own." I could tell by his eyes that cut him deep, hugging him tightly I knew why he was so protective of me, why I left that horrid Midgardian family, how much he means to me, how much I don't want to leave him, it wasn't fair to him, to have everything he once loved to be killed in front of him, even I couldn't help but weep a little. "I have thought it over and I think that it is unfair that I am keeping you from what you want to do, you can find the Avengers or we could try this out again?" Shaking my head I pleaded, "No, I don't want it anymore, I don't think I could possibly bear you anymore pain." Putting a hair behind my ear, smiling he nodded, "If that is what you really want..."

Even though he was being sentimental, some part of me thought something about SHIELD not showing up had to do with him, so it would take a lie to cover up another lie, I know my father wouldn't succumb that easily. Standing up again he offered me a hand and I willingly took it looking out over Stuttgart before a chill ran up my spine making him look down at me questionably, "You okay? It's not really cold out here so...shivering?" Teleporting to the bottom the the building, standing right where he gave the speech always felt so invigorating, enticing...Finding it strange he didn't come beside me I looked up in his direction to him looking down at me, expressionless which made me shudder again, saying quietly under my breath, "Yeah, something is up...he's not telling me something..." Telepathically to him I spoke, "I'm going to go look for SHIELD now..." He sounded completely baffled, "I thought you decided not to?" Deviously smiling I contorted a laugh, "Remember the first rule father." The world was centered around lies, everyone knew that, but our lives just seemed to center around it more, making it difficult to seem like we were being the slightest bit of honest.

I had found out that my Midgardian parents had moved to Washington State, and my sister even got married to a military man in the Air Force, bet they loved that, to see her so accomplished when in reality she wasn't, she was making only minimum wage at a store on the base while her husband pretty much did the rest. I thought it was time to pay them a little visit, but father hated this, he always feared that I would go back to them for some reason when in fact it was I who wanted to leave them so badly it pained me so when after the Frost Giants invaded Asgard I didn't want to go back to the horrid Midgardian life. I found it entertaining to see my Midgardian parents however, I don't know why, I myself felt accomplished, meanwhile they move to another state to save my fathers job, I hated the thought of it...Teleporting I was instantly in Washington State near the Seattle area, I had remembered visiting here on one occasion, but it was to terrorize, not to just visit. Funny how even if they move, I always knew it, I could just, appear in front of the house. The house was none too shabby, was two story, a light shade of red, no brick, lawn fresh and green, the usual blue Honda Minivan and Mercury parked in the driveway. As I inched my way closer to the house I felt something pulling me back, but I managed to step foot in the house without being seen thinking that they wouldn't spend near as much money on me as they did the house.

Walking up to the second floor and turning a corner to two rooms connected together, I went into one, it was still empty, as if they were going to fill it, as if they really needed three rooms when there was only two of them. Who were they expecting to visit? Certainly none of the family, but another part of me felt like this room I was in was saved for someone. Hearing footsteps come up the stairs I didn't think anything of it, seeing that no Midgardian I didn't want to see me, didn't see me. It was my Midgardian mother who stepped in the room nearly dying of shock, "Ra-" She couldn't seem to get any words out except, "How did you get here, where have you been for three years?" My eyes widened, my body stiffened, "Shit..." How could she see me, why did she remember me? She called my Midgardian father up instantly who came thundering up the steps, jaw nearly falling off, pointing an index finger at me, "What, how?" He too was too overcome to speak, my head and mouth were filling with words, "I'm not...that name! You have it all wrong!" I saw the room go still, looking at my Midgardian parents they were frozen in shock where they stood, walking in front of them I waved my hand in front of their faces, "Trippy..." Feeling a hand on my shoulder and a hard jerk I was pulled back to the wall, looking at my father in the face, "What are you doing here?" He sounded serious as if he wanted to rip the very souls out of my Midgardian parents as he looked back and scowled at them, "You weren't expecting to go back with them were you?" He didn't even let me get in a word, "You were weren't you! After everything?" Slapping him away I frowned, "Why in Valhalla would I do a thing like that? Wishing for my own death?"

I was finally able to say what I wanted, "And how do they know me, I thought you took care of it! They still call me by that awful name!" His eyes just widened, "Shit..." Pushing him back I walked back over to them, eyes wondering about the room, "This room was for me wasn't it? What did you make them think, I was kidnapped?" Frowning he walked over to me again, wrapping arms around me, "I just forgot to use the spell again that's all..." Whipping around in his arms I pushed him back again, "Forgot, how can you just forget to use that spell on them? Is there anything else in the past three years I should know about? So far the only known truth I have is that of my mother, which I know even you of all people cannot lie about, even if you tried!" Walking over to my Midgardian parents again he waved a hand over their faces closing his eyes whispering something then coming back over to me, looking down at me he conjured on his Asgardian armor, I however just stared into his eyes, tears starting to form in mine, "Even as a father, can you please I beg of you please tell me a single decent truth, I know you're the god of Mischief and Trickery, but please, for once I want an honest father!" Turning my back to him, head slightly tilted, "I bet you weren't a liar to mother...before she died, or were you?" Kneeling beside me as to be level with me he kissed my cheek, "I wasn't a liar to your mother...I never was and if I was it was for the better of her.

Why did I always want to fall back to him whenever he was like this? Why did I fall for everything he said? "Father, I think it's time for me to be on my own for a while...To find my own way." He just kept a straight face for a few seconds, "Your own, on your own? You know what happens when I leave you by yourself for more than two days! Look at when I first took you to Asgard, Thor almost killed you!" I shot back, "I can tear him to a pulp now!" He wasn't holding back, "What about Jill, or if you run into anything you can't face without me?" Now he was just making horrible excuses! "Really, Jill? I haven't seen her for a year father and you're worried about her? I've gotten stronger father and I can't prove it to you unless you let me go...I know the vow you made to mother, but please, just for a little while, I'm not lying when I say I promise I'll be back." He still looked skeptical, stood up and kissed my forehead, "You mean so much to me, and remind me of your mother ever so, but if you believe this to be a truth, then go out and do what you want, I'm not going to stop you, I promise I wont interfere." Crossing my arms I looked straight forward, "How do I know yourself to be a truth?" Turning on his heel, "You'll find out, now when I unfreeze your Midgardian parents, I want you to get out, because they will know who you are." It didn't take any time at all for him to unfreeze them and for me to teleport to the SHIELD Helicarrier only to hear alarms blaring around me.

Swiftly walking through the entrance I came to two SHIELD personnel holding up my wrists, head held down, "Cuff me, but I need to see Nick Fury." They looked at each other, nodding, one of them taking out handcuffs getting in front of me, the other signaling for four more personnel to come around me, one of them saying, "Don't try anything funny now." I still kept my head down, quietly, "I won't" Out of my peripheral vision I could see Stark, Rogers, and Banner, they all had their eyes on me, they surprisingly didn't say anything at all. Coming to Nick Fury's, he closed his one good eye, sighing heavily, "The only time there are this many guards is when she's back here." A guard came up and whispered something to Nick Fury who looked baffled, scratching his head down to his beard, "Interesting, without force huh? Very well then" He sat down, putting his feet up on his desk, then turning around in his chair towards the sky view, "What are you here for?" He then motioned the guards to leave but told two to stay outside the door.

At first I did not speak, even I thought this was a big step out of my normal comfort zone. A few minutes passed of me thinking it over, because it's not like if I wanted to get out I couldn't, but Fury put his feet down on the floor, folding his hands together on the desk, looked rather trifled, "I'll say it again, what did you come in here for...Aurore?" I managed to look up at him, still unsure how the words were going to sound to him, let alone if he was going to believe me or not, but I had to start somewhere, "I came here to talk about the Avengers Initiative..." Fury's expression surprised me, that was just it, he had none, "You're serious? What might I ask drove you to this question?" Leaning in more on the desk, "And how do I know you're not lying?" I felt like I was being interviewed for a job, I had to keep my emotions to a minimum and give straight forward answers, especially with Fury, "I want a little more than I have now..." Fury looked mildly intrigued, "More than you have now, what would that more be?" I found my gaze not being able to look at the floor, but still being able to look Fury in the...eye... "More control, and breathing room, there is nothing really left for me..." Standing up he turned around placing his hands behind his back, "And you think you can just walk in and ask to become an Avenger?" I knew it was too far fetched, I was getting ready to break free of the cuffs when he turned around, "Okay, I see it, and as I see it, you'd be a bit better than Stark, but you have to prove yourself first...What you have done in the past has been in SHIELD records for years and is still being observed."

Nodding like I completely understood I continued to just sit there, my gaze finally reaching the floor, "You cannot tell my father...not yet at least." Fury just started to walk around the room, not taking his eye off of me, while I didn't make even the slightest turn of the waist or head, "Why would this matter to him, if I'm not stepping on any toes that is?" I just shook my head, "No, you're not, I guarantee you that, but he would hate it point being, if I joined a group that was trying to put him in containment all of these years." He sounded so understanding, but at the same time curious, "So, you would disobey your father and join us?" Taking a deep breath I let my hands fall to my lap, head held down, "Yes." It sounded like this was all Fury needed to hear from me, for now that is, but Stark decided to come in, "Oh so you finally caught her, or by the look of it I saw outside she handed herself over, what, your father finally get to you, or wait, did he try to kill you?" Fury looked at Stark then at me, surprised that I didn't make a single move, didn't flinch at what Stark had said at all, "Stark, what do you want?" Stark just crossed his arms over his chest, "Well fine, it's not that I don't think this is a bad idea." Side glancing Stark just continued to stare at Fury then whipped his head back over to me." Fury just rubbed his forehead, "Actually Stark, it's a good time that you showed up, I need you." Stark looked flattered, "Why of course Nick old boy, what is it that needs saving this time?"

Fury just motioned his head towards me then towards him, Stark looking the least bit happy, "That's one big problem Nick, why on earth would you want me to show her around the Avengers Initiative?" Fury just kept his stare on Stark, "I thought you were listening and on account you think yourself so accomplished in life, what's one more challenge for you?" Stark looked tried for words, "Well, maybe it's the fact that her old man tried to kill me on numerous accounts!" Fury didn't look the least bit swayed by Stark's remark, "It's not about the past Tony, it's about what we can make of the future." Fury's and Stark's words were gargled to me as they spoke, I kind of ignored the presence of Tony in the room to begin with, I still couldn't believe that I was doing this, stepping out of my comfort zone for the first time in a long time again, I just felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up eyes emotionless Tony motioned me to come with him. Getting up Fury called after him, "And take the cuffs off Tony, please." Tony took the cuffs off of me as if he was getting ready to release an animal, he looked like he was getting ready to shit his pants, "Okay, so...I think you've seen enough of the Avengers...over the years you've been wiping the floor with Rogers and Barton." He actually gave a chuckle at this, and I managed a smile thinking maybe that Stark could be an okay guy.

Leading me to the main deck he pulled me aside and asked me quietly, "How do you feel about saving people instead of ummm, wreaking havoc?" Deviously smiling I gave a slight laugh, shaking my head, "I would like to try and save people for a change." Tony's face looked as if he had made a breakthrough, smiling he slapped my back, "That's good, that's good. Now, at least we don't need to, ummm, introduce you to anyone, they can find out, and if you hang around with me it should be all good." Starting to walk again I followed behind him nearly running into the back of him when he suddenly turned around, putting an index finger up, "Oh yeah, and stay out of trouble." Snickering I had to cover up my face, Tony looking at me skeptical, "What was that?" Shaking my head I just smiled, "Oh nothing, I'm just not used to hearing that, it was rather funny actually." Rubbing my arm I was hesitant to ask, "Might I try and fly a jet sometime, but not as a getaway I promise..." Tony scratched his head, tapping his chin, "Only on good merit behavior now, got it? One toe out of line and I might just change my mind about mentoring you too." Nodding quickly as I followed him again to a different part of the Helicarrier where all of them had resided to their resting quarters he showed me to a room that was next to his, "This is where you will be residing while with us." He still had that tone of awkwardness in his voice, trying to make more conversation, "You like old cars?"

A brilliant smile came on my face, "Yes! Although...my father won't let me go near hardly any of them anymore, too Midgardian..." Leading me down to a lower floor of the Helicarrier he opened a garage, "Well today is your lucky day then!"

However I could care less about the cars, but instead went to the back of the garage to a hidden looking compartment reaching for a button, Tony moving my hand away, "You don't touch that..." Gazing at the floor hand flopping down he smiled, "You don't, but I do." Lifting my head back up he pushed the button, putting his hand through an analyzer revealing a plethora of Iron Man suits leaving me stupefied, "My father would kill me if he knew where I was at..." Frowning Tony walked over to his Hulk suit, shining it with a rag, "Why do you listen to him half the time anyway? I know I have hardly any respect, but come on, you don't have to be his loyal dog." Stomping my foot I shot back, "I'm not his loyal dog! I don't want to be his loyal dog!" Putting his hands up, clearing his throat, "Okay, sorry I didn't mean to in the least to offend you." Holding my head, running my fingers through my hair, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like a bitch, I haven't been out in a while, and sometimes little things set me off when I don't." Lowering his hands, one going to his hip, "Would you like to fly in one of my suits?"

Pointing my index finger at him, sarcastically laughing, "Right, when pigs fly." Tony kept a straight face looking about the room, "Well I guess you don't really want to." Tapping my chin looking at the suits rather interested, "You're serious, no tricks?" Shaking his head Tony walked me up to one of his older original suits, "I'm dead, serious, go ahead." The armor moved to the center of the room on a platform where he moved me to as the mechanical arms moved it around on my arms, legs, back, torso, chest, hands, and finally head, "It's custom fit, so it should indeed fit you." As the mechanical arms lifted up and back I stumbled forward and back a little, "Wow, it's a bit heavy!" As I moved more though the suit caught up with me, the anatomical features of it helping me move better. Walking over to a panel on the side of the wall Tony pushed it and a whole appeared in the roof, "Go ahead, take it for a flight, I wont say anything to Fury." Smiling, the faceplate dropped down as I positioned myself in a flight position, hands down the rockets took over on both my hands and feet, thrusting me forward.

It took a bit to get used to, I about dropped fifty feet or so at some points, but it felt like being strapped to a rocket, but at the same time it was a smooth ride. Flying over New York I saw random people waving at me, it felt weird to have people waving and smiling instead of screaming and well, running away. I twirled myself on top of the Empire State Building, viewing the area before taking off quickly again I could hear Jarvis in my ear, "If it's not too much, you should probably be going back to Mr. Stark, if Fury finds out." Half smiling, laughing, "Don't worry, even if he does, it's not like I'm doing any property damage." Doing a spiral I put the drag flaps on the suit, slowing down a little, "Wow, this is sensitive!" Climbing higher I could see something out of my peripheral vision, but it quickly disappeared, Jarvis came on again, "It seems as if you are being pursued by something." Nodding, "Can you give an area scan?" Jarvis had already had it up in front of me in that second, there was a blip on the screen that was appearing slow, but sped up as it seemed to get closer, "Might I suggest you move out of the way?" Swallowing hard, "Don't have to tell me twice!" Jerking hard to the right I barrel rolled away from a blue light frowning, "You think it's Fury?" It felt strange to be talking to someone, or something while in the suit, "No, the energy signature is different, this source came down from the ground."

Moving down lower to the ground, "Jarvis, can you pinpoint the location of the blast?" I heard a slight beeping as if he was thinking, "Yes, one mile ahead about fifty degrees to your left." Banking a quick left, a mile sped by as I lowered more to the ground, by then I was lingering one hundred feet looking for the source of that small blip, but something was flying towards me, hitting the armor in the shoulder causing me to lose traction, landing hard on my knee to the ground. All I heard was laughing, standing up straight I held out my right hand, "Pulsars charged Jarvis?" Before Jarvis got to respond I got a hit to the back of the head, "Turning around I fired a pulsar blast which was more feedback than a shot gun nearly throwing my arm out, but I just heard more laughing, "You seem to have gotten rusty." Then I had the crazy thought, "Yeah, I can do this, I can do some of Tony's work!" That was a modest thought when I twirled around, shooting a pulsar blast at the same blue light. "Who the Hell are you?" Then it dawned on me, I about shit my pants when I saw my father come from the smoke, "That was an interesting question Stark, you of all people should know me, you got lucky with that last shot." Swinging his staff I caught it with both hands, I could barely even feel the pull on the suit, "Jarvis, convert all power to the center core!"

Still gripping the staff, fury in my father's eyes the chest piece lit up, shooting a major pulsar blast at him, sending him flying back, Jarvis speaking again, "That leaves your power at sixty percent, might I suggest again that we go back, that this is a bad idea?" Walking over to my father, lying on the ground, staff barely held in his hand, it was weird being on top, but I guess I sort of was cheating at the time, getting ready to take off I found he shot up an energy blast at my right hand thruster, standing back up he hit the chest piece nearly shattering it, leaving me on the ground, Jarvis speaking up, "Power level at fifty four percent, might I suggest the missiles?" I felt myself sweating in the suit, "Go for it!" Missiles appeared out of the shoulders and sides, firing all at once, but he easily blocked them, it was like he was sizing me up the whole time, he wanted me to use the chest core blast, should I give away who I am? No, I couldn't, he couldn't find out about this, but I had to get out of here, "Jarvis, can you possibly call any of the Avengers from here?" A screen came up front of my face showing the location of all of the Avengers, all of them were out on missions except, "Jarvis, call Thor!" I hated to say that, but it was all I had at that moment, "Right away, might I suggest the smoke screen for a get away?"

"Yes, use anything we have!" A smoke bomb fired around us, Loki stepping back coughing as I ran forward I could feel him on hot pursuit, but then I felt myself being lifted in the air, looking up I saw Thor, not saying a word for now for fear he might drop me at two hundred feet. Landing atop the Helicarrier we both walked inside as I took off the face plate, "Damn!" Taking a deep breath I bent over and about got sick, Thor looking dumbfounded, "What in Valhalla are you doing in that mans iron suit?" Holding up a hand, "Don't ask." He continued anyway, "And fighting your own father at that!" Standing up straight Tony came running towards us, looking at the suit, "What the Hell, really?" The suit instantly came off of me in pieces, "Tony, I can explain, it wasn't all my fault!" Rubbing his forehead, "I know, Jarvis told me pretty much all of it, I had a camera going in the suit, but your father of all people, why did you present as a target? More or less, why didn't you do more?"

Throwing my arms up in the air I began to make a small scene, "Well what did you expect, I can't really injure my own father, he would mount me on a wall!" Tony lightly slapped me in the face, "What do you think the Avengers is about, lightly hitting the bad guy?" Thor just stood there awkwardly before he walked back into the corridor, Tony yelling behind him, "Don't you dare blab this to Fury hammer boy!" Thor just continued to walk away, "That's right, walk away!" He straightened himself out, "He was terrified." Giggling I nodded, "Sure was Tony."

Observing the suit I sighed, "I am sorry Tony, I didn't mean to..." Tony just slapped me on my back, "It's fine, I'll just get one of my friends to help me." I had to hold in a laugh, "Someone as egotistical as you?" Raising an eyebrow he looked down at me, "Haha, but he is smart, his name is..." Nick turned around Tony with one hand firmly on his shoulder, "Tony, is everything okay, going well?" He just looked at me straight faced for a moment then back at Tony who was looking for words, he even looked like my father did when he was trying to think up a good lie, "Everything is going well Nick old boy, don't worry about it, nothing has been destroyed." He eyeballed me, "Yet anyway, but I'll keep her in check." Fury looked satisfied at this answer so he turned on his heel slightly and walked off with me about half scared out of my wits. "Thank you Tony, I owe ya one." Putting on his sunglasses he tried to look cool, "Yes, yes you do owe me one, in fact, you owe me quite a bit just for taking you in under my wing so..." Punching his shoulder I smirked, "Right Tony, whatever helps you sleep at night, but how you going to pick up the suit?" His eyes showed under his sunglasses at the suit, pushing a button on his wrist, the armor pulling together, "It was only to get the suit off of you easily." The armor then went through a hole that appeared in the floor, Tony jumping down with it, motioning for me to come with him.

Jumping down with him I looked around noticing sparks flying from a corner of the room where the suit was hanging from, a boy around eighteen working on it, I found myself staring, "Whose that Tony?" Tony looked at me, then at the boy, "That's my hired help." He looked stunning, he had on a black muscle shirt, goggles on to not get any sparks in his eyes, old worn out jeans, blond hair and...no shoes on? Walking over to him I watched him buff out the scratches and dents on the suit, "And you are? I don't think I've ever seen you here, not even when I halfway destroyed this place." Taking off his goggles he shook my hand quickly, his eyes were a mix of blue and green, but he missed a piece of metal as it fell on his foot, "Ow!" Holding his foot, "Name is Nathaniel, I've worked for Stark for a couple months now working on his suits and cars, the Helicarrier, jets, computers, ect..." My jaw dropped as I shook his hand back, "Very nice, why haven't I met you before?" Putting an old pair of sneakers on, "And you are? I've never seen you here before either, then again, the Helicarrier is a pretty big ship." I was hesitant, "I'm Aurore, Aurore Lo...Lokidottir...I don't or didn't really linger around here, I never really liked the Avengers, Stark is the only one I really talk to anymore, Tony just thinks it's funny." Nathaniel looked stupefied, "Lokidottir, as in the daughter of Loki, chaos bringer? I expected you to be more...scary." Tony tried to hold back a laugh, we both just looked at him then back at each other, "I know, everyone says that about me...I can be scary, but it doesn't mean I'm not caring, I get it from my father, I just wanted some breathing space is all...he doesn't know I'm with the Avengers." Nathaniel looked impressed, "Rebel are we, very nice, you've earned my respect. So are you, immortal?"

I looked at Tony who looked as if he wanted to know this question too, "Yes, I am..." Slamming my hands on a desk, "It's living Hel! To be injured severely to where the blood drips from every core of your being, on your knees begging for mercy because you know it won't get better because you will..." I just stared blankly at the table, "All of these years of clawing up towards the top, all of this power, only to want out, to beg for mercy..." Nathaniel came over and put a hand on my shoulder, "You don't have to go back to all of that, keep in touch, but you don't have to go back..." Looking back up at him he looked so smart for his stature, and caring, I found myself wrapping my arms around him for a hug, pulling away rubbing my eyes I walked out of the room conjuring on a white shirt with a vest, pocket watch, black skinny jeans, long black boots, and a fedora, finally conjuring on a long black trench coat saying quietly to myself, "I'm not going to use my powers...unless necessary..." Tony walked quickly behind me, "Where are you going dressed like you're a member of a Mafia from the 1922?" I just smiled, "That's when I will live..." He just grabbed my arm, "You aren't going to even think about it!" A bright light enveloped both of us, before we knew it, we were both in the summer of 1922, New York in front of the Plaza Hotel, "Oh I just did Stark, I'm not causing any harm now am I? Now fit in Tony, you stick out like a sore thumb." Tony just looked around baffled, "Why are we here?" Snapping my fingers, my hair turned it's natural curly form, Tony was wearing a Mafia looking vest and pants with a nice white suit, "Let's party."

Tony observed himself, "Not bad, not bad, I think I could use a break from Nick for a while." Winking I nudged him, "That's it!" Hailing a cab which was an old Model T looking car I told the driver to the nearest partying establishment!" The driver just turned around looking at the both of us, "Did he ask you to?" Tony and I looked at each other, "He?" The driver turned back around, "He did, then off we go!" Tony leaned over, "What is going on?" Crossing my legs, leaning back, "No idea, I'm just rolling with it." We drove for a good fifteen minutes before stopping in front of a gigantic castle of a house,a factual imitation of some Hotel de Ville in Normandy, with a tower on one side, spanking new under a thin beard of raw ivy, and a marble swimming pool, and more than forty acres of lawn and garden." The old-world imitation, the new ivy, the vast, wasteful enormity, I would perceive it as more than grand! Tony looked mildly disappointed, "That looks grander than my house." He shifted uneasily, "How is this possible? It's not fair!" I was reaching in my pocket for money, but the driver put up his hands, "No, it's okay, you don't pay, go right in, the party is already started as it seems." Pushing Tony out the door, "You heard the man, let's go!" Fumbling out the door we started to walk towards the mansion, the band in full boom with jazz and laughing wealthy people, "Now this is a party!"

Tony looked impressed, "Not too bad..." People were dancing with drinks in their hands all over the place, swinging from chandeliers, a round like pool in the center of the room with a crazy man with his torn suit dancing about with half dressed girls, trying to sing for the cheering crowd on a platform in the center of the pool. Another man with a confetti like machine on the balcony, the confetti billowing out over everyone, a girl with a sack of cash next to her, tossing out $100 bills onto the people from a stairwell where a couple was passed out. The band switched to a Foxtrot as a flapper came out and started to dance with a group of six follies, Tony staring at them, grabbing a drink from one of the butler's walking around. Lightly slapping him on the shoulder, "Enjoy for a while, I'll be around." I nearly ran into half drunk people, but I saw some concealed Mafia people, like any of these drunk people would notice though, it was an obvious truth that they were concealing guns. Walking through a huge pair of double glass doors adorned with white curtains and wine bottles on the ground I looked at pictures on the wall a man with a red carnation, and a white suit tapping me on the shoulder, "Excuse me, the party is out there, and well everywhere but here."

Turning around I started to speak, "Well I'm so so-" My words got caught, "Are you serious? Might I ask, who is the host of this party?" The man laughed, "Me of course, you should know that, it looks as if you obviously work for me, I am a major part of who runs this city my dear."

4


End file.
